Solve Your Problem Before Mine
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Robin's friends have a couple issues. they think he's a little too small to be able to do so much. He thinks that they first need to admit they like certain others. Our favorite hero is convinced that they... just need a little push. Into each other. WxA!


**Bold **is thoughts.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice or its' characters. Just hopin you enjoy the story! Here you go!

Robin flipped away as quickly as he could. Punch, dodge. Kick, dodge. His turn. He threw a quick jab at his opponent, crouching down swiftly to lift away the others' foot. His enemy wasn't that easy to fool. With a jump back, they were back at dodging and punching.

The Boy Wonder smirked at his opponent, taunting him. The other seemed to catch on, twisting his stance to imitate the younger. Robin took the chance to take the offense. The elder easily evaded the series of combinations, readying himself. They were moving at speeds that would have made the two speedsters proud.

Robin waited a second, and at the last second, leaped onto his mentors' shoulder, using the leverage to launch himself a little bit higher. His grappler easily caught the rafters above, helping swing across the training floor. Robin took every chance he had when he reappeared to laugh that unique cackle of his. Just as suddenly though, there was a batarang cutting through rope, letting the thirteen year old drop like a stone. The Bat had taken no hesitance to take Robin down.

Just as Robin was getting ready to land on the ground, a shriek filled the air. Suddenly, he was caught, unmoving, in midair. Struggling, he twisted his body unnaturally to look at the culprit. His friends were all looking at him, only Wally slightly less scared. Megan had her hand up, stabilizing the mini-bat. Robin sighed.

Batman stared at the group, "Drop him."

Megan didn't dare argue with the League Leader. She lowered her hands, leaving him where he was. The members of the Young Justice League watched, awestruck, as their teammate simply twisted himself so he landed perfectly on the training floor next the waiting Bat.

"Why are you here?" the Dark Knights partner asked.

Black Canary walked through the entrance, "I let them in here," she called, sauntering up to the group.

"Why would you do that?" the Dark Knight growled.

She shrugged, "They needed to see how a team trained. You guys seemed like the best option," she answered, no fear in her voice. She then added as an afterthought, "And you guys were the only ones practicing."

"They shouldn't interfere like that."

Artemis protested, "Robin was falling!" she gestured at her teammate. Robin grinned at their uneeded attention. Batman almost rolled his eyes under his cowl at the teenagers.

The Bat muttered, "I noticed."

"It seemed dangerous!" Conner raised his tone. Robin rolled his eyes at his friends.

He stood up straighter (if that was possible), "I know that."

"You didn't even try to help him!" Wally yelled, getting into the heat of it, even though he knew why. Robins' eyebrow quirked up, as if to say, **Why do you care? You KNOW what I'm capable of!**

Batman stared stiffly at his partners' best friend, "I realize that."

Megan brought the final blow, "I'm sorry. I- I just- I thought he was going to die," she whispered softly, gazing at Robin.

Robin made no move, though his eyes widened behind his mask just the slightest. His stomach seemed to lurch at the insinuation. Nobody but his mentor caught the quick movement of his pupils as they retracted.

"I know," Robin answered for his surrogate father. "I'm fine though!" he finished, smiling brightl, as he brought back up his mask of a carefree boy.

"But-" Kaldur started.

Robin laughed, "You guys think I can't handle it?" he asked.

"Not at all, Robin. It's just that… It looked so scary for a minute," Wally said.

Robin chuckled, "Okay. The others, I get. But, you? You've seen me do better."

Wally turned pink, "Yeah, well..."

Batman left with few final choice words, "Don't interfere again."

Black Canary clapped her hands, "Come on guys, start your exercises. Robin?"

The team went off, glancing toward the pair as they did so.

"I'm fine." She knew, as did the rest of the core of the league, about his secret. His name and his past.

"Robin…"

"I have Batman. They need someone. I'M a handful."

"Should I worry when you say it like that?" she asked, smiling ever so slightly.

Dick Grayson openly chuckled, "Yep."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

They walked in. The mission, though it had been a success, had been exhausting. Kaldur wearily took a seat on the couch, Artemis not far behind. Conner slowly marched in, sitting in the chair next to them. Megan floated in, her eyes dropping closed as she dropped in front of Conner onto a beanbag. The resident speedster walked, not ran, not jogged, walked and sat down next to his 'enemy'.

Lastly, Robin came in on his hands, fully alert and pumped. Gotham nights were much longer and demanding, so he still had energy to burn.

"Come on, guys! It's Saturday! We should do something!" he crowed, flipping onto his hands.

Wally groaned, "Let's not," he knew how long Robin stayed up, but still... how could he still be so... awake?

"How can you have so much energy? You were the one who beat the most guys up!" Artemis said, her head tilting back.

"I'm used to it being later than this."

"Yeah, well, we're not all that lucky," Wally retorted sarcastically.

Robin saw a great opportunity coming from this, "Is that a lame excuse for saying that I'm better than you?"

Wally stood up, "No way! Anyone can stay up as late as you!"

Robin smirked, "Prove it."

Artemis was quick to jump in, "I'm in. I bet I could stay up longer than you, Baywatch."

"No way, Spitfire! You're on!"

Kaldur, Megan, and Conner joined in as well. They decided that whoever stayed up longer could be proved by all of them watching a movie.

"Hurry up!" Wally yelled at the archer.

She and Megan walked in with tons of food. Popcorn (buttered and caramel), cookies, chips, and soda. The perfect movie night. Kaldur and Wally sat in the same spots as before, Robin taking Artemis's seat. Conner sat at the one-seater, Megan laying on the beanbag (a supposed thing to do watching movies). Artemis didn't feel like going over to the far couch, so she settled herself against Robin's legs, glaring at him as if daring him to protest. He raised his hands in innocence.

The movie started.

Robin watched the third movies' credits roll up the screen. He glanced at his fellow members from his switched spot on the floor. When he'd gotten up for some more popcorn, the archer had taken his spot, sticking her tongue out at him.

Kaldur was sleeping peacefully, his head was propped on his hand, which was against the armrest . He'd been out by the middle of the first movie.

Conner was sleeping perfectly straight, and it seemed uncomfortable. Megan was quiet, her position giving away that she was asleep, yet graceful. They'd bit the dust at the middle and end of the second movie respectively.

Robin turned off the movie, looked at the remaining two. Artemis had her legs curled to her form. She was snuggled against Wally, one arm behind him, the other under her head, which lay against the speedsters' shoulder.

Kid Flash had one arm over the back of the sofa, while the other was wrapped around Artemis. His legs lay on the table in front of him, his head resting adorably on the archers'. They were both smiling softly.

**And they say they hate each other,** Robin thought, chuckling to himself. leaving the room, he suddenly backtracked. **Or... I could totally use this. **He grabbed then some blankets, laying them on each person (well, Wally and Artemis got one). He walked out of the room, to his own.

"AHHH!" two voices pierced the air, waking up the remaining three members still slumbering. Artemis and Wally were both red-faced, yelling at each other.

"You perv!" Artemis screeched.

"I didn't do anything, you were the one curled into me!" Wally yelled back.

"You two, calm down," Kaldur said, only to get pushed back into the seat.

Conner grabbed Kid, Megan taking Artemis. "Guys, please!" Megan asked.

When they were quiet and regular colored again, the two were released.

Wally turned away sharply, going into the kitchen. He stuck his head back out, munching on bacon, "Good stuff, Megan. You're getting good at cooking, beautiful."

Megan shot him a confused look, "I just woke up."

The four walked into the kitchen behind Wally. On the gleaming countertop were platters of food, from bacon to pancakes to omelets. Next to all the food was a small card with Robin's signature chibi face on it.

Flicking it open, Wally read aloud, "I won! But, I got bored. Give it to Wally. Eating's the only thing he's good at," there was chuckling coming from Artemis, who could've sworn she could hear Robin saying all this.

Wally grumbled, "Anyway, back to the card," he looked back at the card, his face turning red, before dropping the card, running out, "I'm so gonna get that jerk!"

Kaldur picked up the crumpled piece of paper, "PS, since I know Wal-man's the one reading this, you and Artemis looked so _cute_ together. Even take a look!"

Artemis turned a firey red. The picture displayed the couple sleeping soundly, smiling. She ripped it from the card. Before she could throw it into the shredder, she saw writing on the back.

_If I'm right, Artemis is reading this. Anyway... I made copies!_

"Hey, Baywatch! Leave some for me!" the archer yelled, grabbing an extra set of bows and arrows from a rack against the zeta tubes.

Megan picked up the picture, smiling, "They do look cute. We should keep it."

Kaldur started, "Er... I do not think that is a good idea," But she had already left.

The two walked back in, fuming. "Did you get Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"No. We couldn't find him," Wally said, stalking past.

"Just wait. He's going to wish he'd stayed gone," Artemis muttered, putting down her bow and quiver. She look around the kitchen. "What is that!"

Wally walked in, "I need something to eat. Hey, what're you looking at? Why is THAT there?" he raged.

On the tv, stood proudly, in a small frame, the very picture that had caused so much trouble.

A couple snuggled in the warm night.

Well? Was it good? Did you like it? Hopee you did! R&R! For all that are reading my other story, I'm still working on it! Don't worry!


End file.
